1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of duct-type cable routing systems. More specifically, the invention relates to the use of parallel duct-type routing systems.
2. Background
This application is directed to a parallel path cable routing system. Routing systems have become very popular in recent years to route, protect, and conceal cabling, such as data, audio, video, fiber optic, and/or power cabling. Such systems allow custom installation and can be provided on external surfaces and/or be suspended from threaded rod-type supports, allowing ready access for reconfiguration, repair, or installation of additional equipment. Such systems may typically include various sections of duct, including straight sections (sometimes also referred to as cable troughs) and various fittings, such as 90° elbow fittings, 45° elbow fittings, T-fittings, four-way intersection (x) fittings, and the like, respective ones of which are affixed together by duct couplers to cumulatively form a duct system.
One example in which cable management is necessary is the routing of optical fibers from one piece of optical fiber equipment to another. For example, in a telecommunications facility, optical fiber cables may be routed between fiber distribution equipment and optical line terminating equipment. In buildings and other structures that carry such equipment, the cable routing can take place in any number of ways to route cables from one location to another, such as on supports suspended from a facility's ceiling.
When routing optical fibers or other cabling, it is desirable that any routing system will be readily modifiable and adaptable to changes in equipment and/or routing needs. Accordingly, a routing system that could not be readily adapted to changes in a customer's needs and/or that requires a high capital outlay is not practical. Namely, if routing paths, once established, are forever fixed, the system cannot adapt. Moreover, if maintaining a large inventory of different spare parts is required, the system is also not practical. Therefore, it is often advantageous to have a system with a high degree of modularity, which provides interchangeable parts or parts with similar dimensions. Some common dimensions for cable routing system components can include 4-inch wide by 4-inch high, 6-inch wide by 4-inch high. and 12-inch wide by 4-inch high cross-sectional dimensions. It is also desirable that the routing system manages cabling in high density areas. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a system that incorporates various paths in a single system to double the cable capacity of the single system.
Moreover, cable routing systems should protect the cables, especially optical fibers, from damage. In the use of optical fibers, for proper operation, the fibers should not be bent beyond a minimum radius of curvature. For example, some systems require that optical fibers should not be bent in a radius of less than 1.5 inches, and other systems require that optical fibers should not be bent in a radius of less than 2 inches. Other examples are possible as well.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,067,678 and 5,316,243 (both assigned to ADC Telecommunications. Inc.) provide examples and descriptions of the general background and environment of cable routing systems, and the specifications of these issued patents are incorporated herein by reference as though set forth here in full.